Artyom Wolfborn
Artyom Wolfborn is a freelance mercenary who lacks any genuine ability to use magic. He gained the name "The Wolf of Fiore" from many factors, but mainly due to wearing a long pelt that was skinned from a very powerful dire wolf. He is the first one to join up with Gabriel, who he later joins to find a better purpose. It is later revealed that he was once a member of the very prominent Fairy Tail Guild, but left as he realized that he did not "live to the ideals" to the extent of other guild members. Appearance Artyom has the body of a body builder, being very muscular and pretty ripped. He has short, spiky black hair that has some bangs in front. He has red eyes that were the result of some sort of experiement, a lacrima related one to be more specific. He also has a phoenix tattoo on his back, with it only showing when he's training. A rather unusual trait that he possesses is having slightly sharper teeth than the average human, causing people to question him if he is really human. At his debut, Artyom wears some simple plate armor, consisting of a dull, silver breast plate with matching knee and elbow pads. Underneath that, he wears a black, sleeveless shirt with green slacks. Over the slacks are leather chaps, used to offer protection to his legs. On is feet are dark leather boots with a furry interior with warmth in mind. There are bandages on both arms, used to give himself a better grip when it comes to sword fighting. To signify his namesake, Artyom wears a long pelt of the black direwolf that he had slain, wearing it over his head and shoulders to function as a cloak. Personality Many describe Artyom as a tough guy with a "lone-wolf" attitude, preferring to be solitary and focused. He would mainly be aggressive and intimidating to those who would dare cross paths with him. In fact, he could almost careless about the business of other people. Surprisingly, Artyom has a small, but strong code of ethics, contributing to his already strong sense of justice. Contrasting to other mages however, Artyom hates the magical energy that is inside of him. Unlike many other mages who were either born or have developed their magical abilities, Artyom was forced to accept Lacrima implants for an experiment or else he would have died. In fact, the swordsman would prefer to focus on his physical capabilities, such as strength, endurance, and speed in order to find ways to counter magic with brute force and willpower. During the series however, he appears to be grateful towards Gabriel, whom he sees a great companion in. The more he hangs around with the blond mage, the more he wants to remain human. History Will be written soon... Synopsis Equipment Unnamed Sword: '''The only weapon that Artyom had ever used. It is a huge greatsword that is the same height that he is. The blade itself is a much longer variation of a broad sword, sharp on both sides. The hilt itself is a block of stone. The handle is covered with a thick, linen cloth and the pommel itself is a block of hard stone. '''Lacrima Implants: '''When he was younger, Artyom was implanted amounts of a special Lacrima for an experiement, using it's magic to save his life. This has given him many benefits as well, due to the massive abundance of magical power. This has boosted his physical capabilites to exponetial levels. It has also allowed Tetsu to sense other Lacrima due to the resonating Lacrima from his own body. Magic and Abilities '''Immense Strength: Artyom possessed incredible strength even before being implanted with lacrima, being able to lift a crate that weighed about twice is weight (with him weighing about 130 lbs. at the time.) After the implants, Artyom's strength has accended beyond that of the strongest of an average human and into superhuman heights. He is able to catch a large column of pure stone with only one arm as well as ram through even the strongest of walls with little to no recoil. 'Immense Endurance: '''Artyom's incredible strength is matched by his endurance, thanks to his lacrima implants. He is known to ingore a majority of the injuries that he had recieved during battle (similar to that of a berserker), further ignoring any debilitation to the limbs. '''Immense Speed: '''As a result of his implants, Tetsu has gained superhuman speed. He uses his leg strength to move fast enough to close the gaps at a remarkable time. He is also able to swing his sword in rapid succession, making it complicated for his opponent to find any oppritunity for a counter attack. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Artyom shows great skill with a sword, for it is his primary fighting style. Being honed in a masterful level, he can execute air-ripping pierces as well as simple, but powerful one-handed strokes. Being implanted with lacrima has also given him the ability to cut down a skyscraper with only a flick of his wrist. This alone has made him a top-tier swordsman in Fiore. *'Wolf's Fang: 'A simple, but powerful slash vertical slash that not only applies the entire weight of Artyom's sword, but also using a great deal of strength, knocking his enemy down. **'Wolf's Tear: 'A continuation of the Wolf's Fang. After knocking his opponent down, Artyom turns his back to his opponent, placing a portion of the handle on his shoulder. From there he lifts his sword back up with a great deal of strength, launching his opponent up in the air. *'Backlash Wave: 'Artyom's go to counter attack technique against powerful projectile spells. By using brute force and taking advantage of his powerful weapon, Artyom slashes the projectile with such great force that he is able to hit it back to the very person that threw the attack. However, it only works if Artyom has the strength equal to the attack, other wise he will either risk getting hit or destroying the spell/projectile all together. '''Sword Magic: '''Despite of his intense hatred against it, Artyom has knowledge of sword magic. This was forced upon him by Makarov Dreyar during the swordsman's time in Fairy Tail. However, he has only learned one spell out of retailiation. He only uses this as a last resort spell. *'Infernal Divider: 'A very powerful and devastating sword magic. Being Artyom's only spell, it is capable of great destructive power. He grasps the hilt of his sword with both hands, assuming a kendo stance. A crimson flame then erupts from the tsuba, blanketing the entire blade. Artyom then executes a downward slash, releasing all of the magical power in the form of a devastating torrent of fire. The attack splits the enemy down the middle as the fire engulfs them. It has the power to obliterate six high-ranking monsters. Relationships Trivia Artyom was created much earlier. Due to a flash of inspiration, GZero decided to retcon his earlier concept and making the way he is today. Artyom was largely inspired by Bleach character Kenpachi Zaraki. There are quite a few similarities between the two. One of them is that Kenpachi heavily frowns upon Kido, a much similar form of Magic while Arytom frowns upon magic. Another similarity is their swords. Both of them are unnamed, albeit Kenpachi is trying to communicate with it while Artyom is looking for a suitable name for his. The final similarity is their strongest techinques. Both are a two-handed techinque and can severly damage their opponent. His appearance is largely based off of Guts from the well known dark-fantasy series ''Berserk. Category:GZero945 Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Swordsman